


Море внутри

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Berlin (City), Drama, M/M, Romance, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Между Неманом и Вислой занимался новый рассвет.





	Море внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Аттеншн, неприятные моменты, свойственные Первой мировой войне, смерть персонажа в наличии.  
> К тому же, кругом поклеп — акцента у Бернда никакого не было и нет.

Десять дней ожидания буквально сводили с ума. То, что сначала казалось подаренным небесной волей долгожданным отдыхом, стало пыткой.  
Сорок пехотных батальонов ландвера вот уже полгода не могли взять недостроенную русскую крепость. Тем, кто помнил Льеж и Босежур, сложно было сдержать возмущение и ропот. Сотни жизни клались на то, чтобы расчистить пусть в сердце Российской империи. Чтобы кто-то — по их могилам — пошел дальше.  
Вся территория вокруг Осовца стала одной огромной братской могилой. Могилой для людей и техники, жизней и судеб.  
Унтер-офицер тер Штеген, неправильно написание имени которого тянулось за ним не то что с начала войны, еще со школьных времен, проводил последние часы перед наступлением в тени разбитой русскими Большой Берты. Махина, покореженная и заляпанная ржавчиной и кровью, постепенно уходила в болотистую землю, чтобы остаться в ней навсегда. Подсохшая под июньским солнцем земля с охотой принимала в себя Берту, а людей будто отталкивала. Легко пружинила под ногами тер Штегена, но не спешила затянуть его в царство Аида.  
Ад был пуст: Владетель временно перенес свою парадную резиденцию в Европу.  
С осовецких болот тянуло падалью и гнилью. Этот запах давно накрыл позиции, пропитал собой траншеи и их обитателей. Ветра не было уже несколько дней, и воздух тихо дрожал от перегрева. Сначала потянуло легким дуновением, плеснувшим в немецкие позиции горстями песка и сухой травы, затхлостью ничейной земли, если можно было назвать ничейной землю, обитателями которой были мертвецы.  
Перед закатом ветер изменился: понес клубы сухой грязи от позиций к крепости, задул по рельсам хранимой русскими войсками железной дороги, застучал по пустым и разбитым грузовым вагонам, не дошедшим до передовой.  
На четыре утра назначили атаку.  
После захода солнца становилось холоднее, но Большая Берта, тяжело отдававшая тепло, накопленное за день, грела уставшего и издерганного тер Штегена, злого от одной мысли, что снова придется куда-то идти, и приходившего в иступленную ярость от возможности остаться на месте. Под укрытием колеса мортиры никто не видел нервного унтер-офицера, которому только и нужно было, что встать и идти, чтобы ухватить хотя бы несколько часов сна перед подъемом. Но спать ему не хотелось.  
Или это только так казалось. Прислонившись затылком к теплому металлу, тер Штеген слушал собственное сердцебиение, шорох из траншей и движение ветра. Эти привычные звуки успокаивали расстроенные нервы, дарили зыбкий болезненный покой.  
Тепло от Берты, прохладный ветерок, в кой-то веки сделавшийся свежим — это напоминало детство на Рейне. И лето на берегу берлинского Шпрее, когда все еще было хорошо.  
Когда человек с глазами цвета северного Рейна смотрел на тихое движение этого самого Шпрее, подставляя лицо и непослушную золотистую волну волос под ласковые лучи солнца.  
Эти внимательные и ласковые глаза, эта неправильная пшеничная волна на лбу, эта кротость и мягкость, в близости оборачивающаяся исступленной страстной яростью, которая не могла не пугать и не интриговать.  
Но тихого Шпрее не было. Не было глаз цвета северного Рейна, не было ни волос, ни золотых колосьев, ни километра живой не опаленной войной земли. Не было обманчивой кротости. И только ярости было в избытке.  
Столько раз тер Штеген вспоминал этот последний невоенный еще июнь. Столько раз вспоминал Бернда с этими его глазами, волосами, губами, акцентом, всем-всем-всем. Еще тогда Бернд казался каким-то невозможным. Сейчас он казался и вовсе никогда не существовавшим. Как и тот июнь на берегу Шпрее.  
Тер Штеген покачивался на волнах полудремы и приятных, теплых воспоминаний, отзывающихся затаенной болью за грудиной. Когда он пришел в себя, было уже поздно.  
Атака на крепость Осовец шла полным ходом. И унтер-офицер тер Штеген был ее частью. Винтиком, шпалой, суставом. Ему не нужно было просыпаться, чтобы идти в атаку. В нее шли все, живые, мертвые, спящие и бессонные.  
Вперед армии катился удушливый зеленый хлорно-бромовый туман. Он уже оседал, но даже за противогазной маской чувствовался так, будто был впрыснут напрямую в легкие.  
Гарнизон Осовца полег там, где его застала газовая атака. Постовые лежали на земле, повалившись друг на друга, обняв винтовки, с прижатыми к лицам грязными окровавленными лоскутами истрепанной ткани.  
Тер Штеген перешагнул через русского, так и оставшегося для него безликим комком мяса в форме. Слегка подгнившим куском мяса, с зеленоватым оттенком кожи, с опаленными химической атакой белками глаз, бездумно поднятыми в небо. С грязными окровавленными волосами, налипшими на лоб, со сползшей под затылок фуражкой. Одним из многих мертвецов, которых тер Штеген видел за эти два года.  
Он так часто вспоминал Бернда с этими его серо-голубыми глазами, пшеничными волосами и искренней улыбкой, что, встретив его совершенно иным, не узнал.  
Наверное, это был единственный раз за всю войну, когда тер Штегену повезло, хоть он об этом и не узнал.  
С западного берега, чуть поднятым над крепостью, затрещал пулемет. Гатлинг натужно заплевал смертоносными снарядами.  
Из глубин крепости поднималось нечто.  
Этим нечто были люди. Точнее, когда-то они были людьми. Сейчас они были бесформенной массой, сотрясающейся от кровавого кашля и собственных шагов, со вскинутыми ружьями с примкнутыми штыками.  
Человеческая масса, ощерившаяся штыками, двигалась на них, выбираясь из каждой щели крепости. Должно быть, Ад оказался переполнен, раз из него полезли местные жители.  
Немецкая атака захлебнулась, повернувшись вспять. Солдаты были готовы к путешествию в Ад, но не были готовы к тому, что Ад придет за ними сам.

Бернд приехал в Берлин в мае четырнадцатого.  
Занятия начинались только в сентябре, но родители решили, что так ему будет проще завести новые знакомства среди профессоров и студентов старших курсов. Но пока что все студенты были заняты своими экзаменами и не спешили заводить знакомства с юнцом, говорящим по-немецки со едва заметным акцентом.  
В этом не было ничего странного и такого уж страшного.   
Родители Бернда перебрались из Российской империи к родственникам за несколько лет до его рождения. Дома говорили как по-немецки, так и по-русски. Это не могло не сказаться на выговоре мальчика: он говорил по-немецки с акцентом, а в русском делал ошибки.  
И чувствовал себя при этом неплохо.   
Только немного одиноко.  
В баре «Тихая роща» на пересечении Унтер ден Линден и Нидерлагштрассе студенты факультета естествознания отмечали успешно сданный экзамен. Чуть не лопались пивные кружки, а от сигаретного дыма было трудно дышать и щипало в глазах.  
Бернд закашлялся и хотел было уйти, но его заметили. Так он оказался втянут в общество студентов, изучавших естествознание. Это не совсем те знакомства, которые он хотел обрести, но после второй пузатой кружки ему сделалось хорошо и безразлично. Тощий длинный блондин по имени Ларс, бывший тут за главного, знакомил Бернда со всеми. Имен он практически не запоминал, не уверенный, что когда-либо вернется сюда снова.  
Ларс вручил ему еще одну кружку с пенной шапкой и усадил за единственный столик, оставшийся свободным. Точнее, он был занят молодым человеком с сигаретой и такой же, как у Бернда, кружкой, но тот на появление однокурсника и неизвестного юнца отреагировал довольно сдержанно — то есть никак. Только бросил взгляд сквозь дым, поднимавшийся от сигареты, которую он не подносил ко рту, а просто держал над столом.  
Бернда пробрало от этого взгляда дрожью. И он на мгновение снова подумал о том, чтобы уйти.  
— Это Марк-Андре тер Штеген, — представил молчуна Ларс, явно собираясь отбыть в неизвестном направлении. — Он не учится с нами, но часто здесь бывает. Он не будет против, если ты подсядешь. А я пошел.  
И он в самом деле пошел.  
Бернд сел на стул, показавшийся ему неожиданно не очень уютным, и посмотрел на Марка-Анре. Судя по чуть скривившимся тонким губам, он был не очень рад тому, что его уединение было разрушено.  
Бернд тут же засобирался.  
— Если вы против, я уйду.  
Марк-Андре некоторое время смотрел на него, потряхивая сигаретой, после чего ответил:  
— Я не против.  
Бернд уткнулся носом в свою кружку и негромко проворчал:  
— Было непохоже.  
Но Марк-Андре его услышал. Подцепив за бок свою кружку, отпил, стер с губы пену и пояснил:  
— Но это в самом деле так. Я всего лишь не люблю, когда неправильно произносят мою фамилию. Это тянется уже довольно долго и стало изрядно надоедать.  
Бернд потер лоб. В его представлении имя этого мрачноватого парня было сущим нагромождением паневропейских корней: немецких, французских, голландских. И все же он решил уточнить — и по тому, что молчать ему было неловко, и по тому, что знакомства никогда не завязывались просто так.  
— И как правильно?  
Марк-Андре оживился. Потушил сигарету, к дыму которой Бернд только-только начал привыкать, достал откуда-то из-под стола тетрадь и карандаш.  
— Откуда ты? — зачем-то спросил он.  
— Мои родители были и остаются поданными русского царя. Но живем мы Баден-Вюртемберге.  
Марк-Анрэ кивнул.  
— Заметно.  
— Мое имя Бернд Лено, — спохватившись, добавил он.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Марк-Андре и принялся что-то писать в тетради. — Вот есть слово stein — камень. И все считают, что в моей фамилии тоже будет буква «ш» — Штеген. Но это не немецкая фамилия, поэтому правильно будет «с». Марк-Андре тер Стеген. Но во всех документах я фигурирую на букву «ш», так что я смирился.  
Он отсалютовал Бернду кружкой и снова к ней приложился.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Бернд. — Тер Стеген. Я запомню.  
Марк-Андре улыбнулся. И это все преобразило: он буквально расцвел. На самом деле почти ничего не изменилось в его заостренном лице: но посветлели глаза, расползлись морщинки в уголках, и он, со всей своей строгой типично немецкой некрасивостью вдруг сделался очень красивым. Во всяком случае, в глазах Бернда.  
Смущенный, Бернд уткнулся глазами в стол. Взглядом нашел тетрадь, в которой писал Марк-Андре и принялся высматривать в ней сделанные только что записи. Почерк у Марка-Андре был крупный и очень четкий. Читать тексты, написанные такою рукой, наверное, было бы сплошным удовольствием.  
— Ты давно в Берлине, Бернд? — из размышлений каллиграфического толка его вырвал голос Марка-Андре. Бернд вздрогнул.  
— Второй день.  
— Тогда ты, должно быть, еще не был в музее естествознания университета, — Марк-Андре не спрашивал, а утверждал. Он одним махом допил свое пиво, взял тетрадь и поднялся на ноги.   
— Пойдем.  
Бернд растерялся. И, растерянный, даже не успел ничего сообразить, как оказался на ногах, ведомый чужой волей. Музей, не музей — ему было все равно. Если Марк-Андре решил составить ему компанию в этот вечер — то это было даже больше, чем просто хорошо.  
Будет, о чем написать матушке в еженедельном письме, как он и обещал.  
Они вышли на Унтер ден Линден, спугнув осевших было на нагретую мостовую голубей. Бернд рефлекторно прикрылся рукавом, когда одна не в меру наглая птица пролетела мимо, хлестнув крылом.  
Марк-Андре пошел дальше, будто не замечая препятствия.  
— Помнится, на прошлой олимпиаде бронзу за стрельбу по голубям взял русский. Не слышал?  
Бернд потер лоб. Нагнать Марка-Андре было не так уж просто, а уж поспеть за его мыслью было вообще невозможно.  
— Нет, я не следил за олимпиадой. Что за стрельба по голубям?  
Марк-Андре глянул на него, удостоверяясь, что Бернд его слушает. Судя по всему, его мысли представляли собой ворох мыслей самых разнообразных. И иногда им требовался слушатель.  
— Практически то же самое, что и стрельба по кабану — она тоже олимпийская. Голубя выпускают, и по нему нужно попасть до тех пор, пока он не изволил отбыть в неизвестном направлении. Не следишь за Олимпиадой?  
Бернд качнул головой, почему-то почувствовав себя очень неловко.  
— А я там был.  
— Участвовал? — почему-то спросил Бернд.  
— Да нет, наблюдал. Был проездом в Стокгольме. Попал только на стрельбу да на футбольный матч. Самый грандиозный из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Бернд покачал головой. Ему показалось, что у него горят щеки и уши — хотя Олимпиада была не той вещью, что входила в общие знания студентов-славистов. Скорее, это было что-то такое, что знали все кругом — и только один Бернд совершенно не помнил, чтобы в газетах писали о чем-то таком грандиозном. Да он вообще не помнил, чтобы читал в газетах про Олимпиаду. Просто пролистывал, наверное.  
— Германская империя играла против Российской после того, как та выбыла из турнира, — Марк-Андре выдержал паузу, за которую Бернд успел нервно поправить воротник рубашки и рукава. — Ноль… шестнадцать!  
В его голосе Бернду послышался какой-то детский восторг.  
— Да уж, грандиозно, — неохотно согласился он. Факт был разочаровывающим и даже обидным.  
Они дошли до университета, тихого, с распахнутыми настежь окнами. Создавалось впечатление, что он совершенно пуст.  
— Нам дальше, — Марк-Андре махнул рукой куда-то в обход внушительного здания университета.  
Музей и правду оказался «дальше». Причем настолько дальше, что Бернд успел возненавидеть все на свете, прежде чем они наконец-то оказались под прохладными сводами музея. Он казался еще более пустым, чем университет — об этом Бернд и сказал Марку-Андре, хотя самому ему казалось, что говорит он сам с собой.  
— А кому здесь быть? — ответил Марк-Андре. — Ты видел место, где предпочитают бывать студенты факультета естествознания — это их естественная среда обитания.  
— Но мы же здесь, — заметил Бернд.  
— Это случайность, — Марк-Андре пожал плечами и указал куда-то за плечо Бердну. — Гляди.  
Бернд обернулся и вздрогнул. Мозгом он понимал, что пугаться здесь нечего, но тело было другого мнения. Тело считало, что в ситуации, когда на тебя смотрят хищные провалы глаз огромного черепа, стоит бежать прочь. Бернд не побеждал — лишь вцепился в руку Марка-Андре. Тот удивленно посмотрел на его руки, но ничего не сказал.  
Бернд отлепил пальцы от чужого локтя и невнятно извинился.  
— Ерунда, — Марк-Андре снова сделал это: улыбнулся одними глазами. — Это жираффатитан, и он уже не опасен. Даже когда он был жив, он пытался в основном листьями деревьев, так что…  
Бернд во все глаза смотрел на громадину метров, наверное, пятнадцати, состоящую, кажется, из ребер и длинной шеи. Видимо, удержать такую шею вытянутой было довольно сложно, поэтому жираффатитан с интересом заглядывал за угол, встречая каждого гостя внимательным взглядом глазниц.  
— Боюсь, он теперь будет сниться мне в кошмарах, — проворчал Бернд.  
— Тогда можно просто не спать, — ответил Марк-Андре.  
Бернд мгновенно вспыхнул. Господи, да почему он об этом подумал? Марк-Андре наверняка имел в виду совсем не это.  
Марк-Андре тем временем наклонился над одним из экспонатов, упрятанным в стеклянный короб, держал руки в карманах, и всей частью лица, видной Бернду, выражал, что уж он-то точно ничего такого не имел в виду. Совсем ничего.  
Да ничего по его лицу не было видно, и все это Бернду только чудилось.  
— Его нашли пять лет назад в Восточной Африке, — внезапно сказал Марк-Андре, и Бернд даже не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. О скелете жираффатитана.  
— Только в этом году его довезли до Берлина. Здесь собрали — и теперь невероятно им гордятся. Здесь, наверное, больше нет ничего интересного, по мнению работников.  
— А на самом деле? — Бернд глянул на Марка-Андре. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Зависит от того, кому что интересно.  
Бернд немного помолчал. Марк-Андре старательно изучал ближайший к нему экспонат. Пауза была совершенно неуместной здесь, в и без того тихом музее. Если бы они остались в баре, можно было бы отвлечься на пиво или сигарету, а здесь — тишина угнетала. С любым другим человеком поход в музей естествознания мог бы оказаться веселым приключением, а здесь…  
У Бернда решительно горели уши. Общество Марка-Андре было каким-то тяжелым и очень напряженным. Когда он улыбался своими светлыми глазами, становилось немного проще. Правда, от этой улыбки перехватывало дыхание и быстрее билось сердце.  
— Жарко?  
— Что? — Бернд удивленно уставился на Марка-Андре, наконец-то отошедшего от экспоната и обратившего на него свое внимание.  
— Тебе жарко? — спросил Марк-Андре. — Ты покраснел. Солнце светит.  
Он показал рукой вверх, и Бернд покорно задрал голову. Крыша музея состояла из металлических перекладин и стекла. Стекло было мутное и почти не пропускало солнечный свет.  
Но Бернду не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть. Никаких других причин того, что кровь вдруг ударила ему в голову, он быстро придумать не смог.  
Они вышли на улицу, расположились на скамье в тени лип. Липы здесь были самыми настоящими, создающими густую надежную тень, в отличие от главной улицы под липами, где их вовсе не было.  
Марк-Андре смотрел в небо сквозь прорехи в кронах деревьев, запрокинув голову. Бернд сидел, зажав ладони коленями и смотрел на свои ботинки.  
— Где ты учишься? — наконец подал голос он. Бернду показалось, что он своим голосом разбил хрупкую тишину, и та с хрустальным звоном осела им на плечи.  
— Я не учусь, — ответил Марк-Андре и наклонил голову к плечу.  
Бернд сцепил зубы и решительно встретил его прямой взгляд. Марк-Андре снова улыбнулся ему.  
Бернд судорожно вздохнул и неожиданно кивнул. То ли самому себе, то ли Марку-Андре.  
Липы тихо шуршали низкими кронами, солнечные зайчики бродили по лицам, слепя глаза. Марк-Андре подсел поближе и положил руку на спинку скамьи за спиной Бернда. Прикосновение ноги к ноге обожгло даже сквозь два слоя ткани.  
— Отличная погода здесь, — вдруг выдавил из себя Бернд.  
Марк-Андре рассмеялся и легким жестом убрал светлую непослушную прядь волос с его лица.

Внутри них, в какое-то мгновение слившись в едином порыве, плескалось целое море. Море чувств, море эмоций, море…ну да, любви. Глаза Бернда цвета северного Рейна тоже были частью этого моря. И берлинский Шпрее, на берегу которого они проводили время вместе. И сам Марк-Андре был — чувствовал себя — частью этого бескрайнего моря.  
И такой невозможный Бернд, которого он держал за руку, с этими его глазами, губами, непослушной золотистой волной на лбу, казался вызванным из сказки старинным заклинанием.  
Марк-Андре знал, что не у всех сказок счастливый конец.  
Это он узнал еще до того, как началась война.  
А когда война началась, Бернд сказал, что уезжает в Россию. Марк-Андре не мог этого понять — не понимал, зачем участвовать в войне, зачем, если хочется воевать, ехать под знамена царя, ведь по сути, все они друг другу двоюродные братья…  
Но последний поезд с русскими ушел в сторону Финляндии, и Марк-Андре остался один.  
Море внутри него замерло.

Между Неманом и Вислой, над крепостью Осовец занимался новый рассвет.  
Бернда больше не было.  
Марка-Андре, если подумать, тоже. Только он еще этого не знал.  
Море внутри него схватилось плотной коркой льда.


End file.
